Hidden Secrets
by FlirtatiousHarmony
Summary: Blaine's been keeping a secret. He never wanted anyone to find out. But, when things get too much for him, Will he be able to turn to the people he loves or will he keep it to himself? Trigger Warnings: Abuse, Homophobic language and Swearing. KLAINE. Bad summary. Not a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for reading! Trigger warnings : Abuse, Homophobic language and Swearing

* * *

It was cold and stormy when Blaine got home. The icy, winter winds biting at his small frame as he climbed the steps to his front porch. He inched the door open quietly and tiptoed in, making it halfway down the landing before anything went wrong. The lounge light was on, meaning only one thing… Tonight wasn't going to be a night he wanted to remember.

* * *

His eyes adjusted to the harsh light filtering in through the curtains. He blinked; waiting for his mind to catch up and give him some indication of why his body was stiff and aching all over. It had been a rough night - That much was certain. The events of the previous evening flashed before him as he finally found the memories he had wanted to store away for good.

Blaine had made it halfway across the landing before he called him in. He would always know when it was going to be bad; the longer he waited, the worse it got.

'BOY!' His Father had shouted. Blaine grimaced at the fact that he had been caught out. He slowly made his way back across the landing and into the lounge.

'Yes Sir?' He asked timidly, making himself as small as possible and hoping that it wouldn't be too bad.

'Where have you been?' The calmness in his voice worried him.

'With friends' Blaine closed his eyes, waiting for the outburst he knew was sure to come any minute now.

'FRIENDS? WHY WOULD A FAG LIKE YOU HAVE ANY FRIENDS?!' That was it. Blaine was shoved against the wall, his head bouncing off the cold stone on contact. He was sure a cut would be there but that was the least of his worries right now.

'DON'T LIE TO ME BOY! YOU WERE WITH THAT-THAT ABOMINATION WEREN'T YOU!?' That was when he lost it. No-one spoke about Kurt like that.

'HE HAS A NAME! YOU BETTER GET USED TO ME BEING AROUND HIM BECAUSE I DON'T INTEND TO LEAVE HIM ANYTIME SOON! HE IS A MAN! MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!' Silence. Blaine had never spoken back to his father out of fear but the look on his face told him he had made a mistake. Tonight was going to be one of the worst nights of his life.

'Don't. Ever. Talk. To. Me. Like. That. Again.' He punctuated each word with a punch to his son's gut. Blaine was now lying on the floor; his father's giant frame towering over him whilst landing kicks and punches to his son's frail form. It had never been this bad before. His father always made sure to keep the bruises away from the face so no one would know- It didn't matter anymore. The secret would be out. He heard a crack and knew that it was far from ending.

He woke up. His body protesting against every breath he took. Black spots appeared in front of his eyes as he tried to ignore the pain. This was it. He refused to take it anymore. He picked himself up from the bottom of his basement stairs where he must have been thrown sometime last night and painfully made his way to his room. He stumbled in and piled his most treasure items into a duffel bag and hitched it over his shoulder. His body screaming at him in pain with every movement made. He scanned the driveway trying to see through the torrential rain in what state his car was in, only to see that it had been - destroyed would be an understatement- Wrecked. His only method was walking. He limped down the driveway and along the sidewalk as he started his 90 minute journey to the only place he felt safe.

* * *

Kurt sat at home, the rain hammering on the glass windows of his living room. The fire emitting a warm glow and heating up the room and it's occupants in order to block out the weather outside. The Hudson-Hummel's could be found on the couch. Each person embracing the others body heat. The Light from the T.V flashed across their faces as they each wore a content smile, quietly laughing at the cheesy jokes made by the presenter of the show. A knock on the Front door brought the family out of their daydream, as Kurt went to answer it. The person knocked a little louder. Kurt couldn't stop a roll of his eyes. _People could be so impatient these days. Who would be calling at this hour anyway_? Kurt pulled back the latch on the oak front door and pulled it towards him. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes on the other side of that door. His hand shakily raised to his mouth in disbelief as his father called 'Who is it?' from the other room.

'Kurt' The boy looked at him with pleading eyes.

'Blaine.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger! R&R please? Thanks for reading! I'll try to update it soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank every one who has read and reviewed (And those who liked it enough to make it a favourite or add it to their alerts!) this story so far! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

'Blaine'

That's all it took for the boy to collapse, his eyes rolled into the back of his head almost in slow motion as Kurt helplessly watched. He caught him just before he hit the floor and lowered him into a comfortable position. Blaine's lolling head resting against Kurt's rapidly rising and falling chest as he started to panic over what he was supposed to do. He made a quick decision and called the one person he knew could help.

'Dad!' The desperation in his voice was clear as it cracked at the end. His tone unusually high as the weight of the situation started to take over. Burt Hummel came rushing in and stopped dead at the sight that met his eyes.

'Kurt, W-what happened?'

'I-I don't know! He just turned up like this! What shall I do Dad?' His heart beat got faster and faster until it felt like it would wake up the unconscious boy in his arms.

'Come on son, let's get you more comfortable.' the term of endearment slipped out easily, as he picked Blaine up, Kurt couldn't help but smile softly as he watched his dad look after his boyfriend as if he was actually his own son. The gruff man lifted Blaine's limp form easily and carried him into the lounge.

'Where have you two been? You missed the best – What happened?!' Carol was in shock, her mouth gaping open as she took in the scene before her eyes, the battered and bruised figure that was Blaine Anderson lying on her couch.

'I-I don't know' was the shaky reply from her step-son. Carol immediately bustled over and began issuing instructions to everyone.

'Finn, Get the first aid kit from the cupboard in the kitchen! Burt, get some comfortable, clean clothes for Blaine. Kurt, stay there. He obviously needs you right now.' As if to prove this point, the unconscious teen let out a whimper and made a grab for Kurt's hand, forcing him closer as to relieve the pressure. Minutes later and everyone was gathering around the couch, Finn dumping the first aid kit in the lounge next to his mom and retreating to his bedroom once he realised they no longer needed his help. Burt left shortly after, mumbling something about 'getting in the way' as he closed the door behind him.

'Okay, we need to take off his clothes to clean him up a bit. Kurt, I need you for this.'

Kurt gingerly stood from where he was sat on the arm of the couch, his hand still firmly clutched in the hand of his boyfriend as his eyes fluttered behind his eyelids; He gently peeled his hand away from Blaine's.

'Let's remove his shirt and pants to see what we're dealing with.' She instructed the pale boy. He slowly but carefully removed the torn black v-neck t-shirt and tight red skinny jeans, as well as the now scuffed brown loafers that were worn without socks. Kurt let out an involuntary gasp as his eyes racked over the broken form of the love of his life.

'Oh, Blaine' was all Carol muttered before tearing open a pack of disinfectant swabs. She cleaned out all of the cuts with the alcohol and searched for any signs to show if he had broken anything during the course of that evening before carefully pulling on the clean clothes picked up by Burt.

'I know that Burt usually asks him to take the couch but I think tonight is the exception, so help me carry him to your room. It's obvious he needs someone like you right now.' She explained with a motherly tone to her voice as she bent down to move the slightly restless form of her step-son's boyfriend into a better position for them to lift him. Kurt took his left side while Carol took his right and they made their way from the leather couch to the confines of Kurt's room.

Once inside, they pulled back the covers of the queen sized bed and placed on one side, with Kurt climbing in next to him, not caring that he was still wearing his clothes from their date earlier. He knew they would crease but for now, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the boy in his arms as he slept, His battered chest showing through the white tank top he was currently borrowing from the boy that held him as he slept. Tears pooled in Kurt's eyes as he gazed lovingly down at the beautiful man in his arms. _Who would do such a thing to such a beautiful person? Why? _As he laid a gentle, loving kiss to the forehead of his lover, he thought back to the times when he had needed help and Blaine had been there for him. _No matter what, I'll be there for him. I have to be._ And as his eyelids drooped, he knew one thing was certain. _I will find out who did this. And they are going to face the consequences of hurting the person I love. _

He flinched as the plate shattered mere centimetres above is head causing shards of porcelain to fly in all directions, puncturing his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut as angry slurs were thrown his way,

'FAG, I SEND YOU TO A SCHOOL FOR A PROPER EDUCATION AND THE WAY YOU REPAY ME IS BY TELLING ME THAT YOU WANT TO SWAP SCHOOLS FOR THAT FAIRY BOYFRIEND?!' The screaming voice of his father engulfed him as he tried to believe that he wasn't at home with his drunken father for company. 'YOU DESERVED THAT BEATING YOU GOT AT YOUR OLD SCHOOL! IF I HAD MY WAY YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED THERE! IT WOULD TEACH YOU HOW MUCH OF A DISGRACE YOU REALLY ARE'

'I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry'

Blaine's thrashing body woke him from his sleep. Kurt hadn't been able to sleep much after the previous night so it wasn't difficult for him to wake up. The still moving form of his boyfriend was alarming enough so Kurt knew that this dream couldn't be a pleasant one.

'Blaine, baby, it's just a dream. Shhhhh, No one can hurt you, you're safe now'

'Not Kurt! Don't hurt Kurt. NO! Please Dad! PLEASE! KURT! Please don't leave me! PLEASE KURT!'

The plea broke his heart as he attempted to calm his boyfriend. Blaine's panic filled eyes flew open and met the caring, love filled ones of his boyfriend.

'Kurt' He whimpered as he clutched at his shirt, the exhaustion of the nightmare sending him back into a restless slumber. Kurt tried to suppress his anger as he watched his boyfriend sleep. _His DAD did this to him! His own father! He's not going back there! Not if I have anything to say about it! I'm not going to be the only one thinking that when dad finds out. _Those fleeting thoughts were all that mattered to him now. The fact that his boyfriend could be safe with a family that loved and cared about him. _But how hadn't I noticed?_

* * *

A/N: Thank you all again! Please R&R! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I hope you're still out there! I had loads of school work, and I know that isn't an excuse but I'm really sorry! Please forgive me! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

No one in the Hummel-Hudson slept very well that night, they were all too caught up in the drama revolving around the young Blaine Anderson. As the first rays of sunlight filtered into the room through the closed curtains, Kurt stirred. Last night had been a rough one. Blaine had woken up another 6 times throughout the night, _not that I could sleep anyway _He thought bitterly as he took in the sight of his unconscious boyfriend. Now that it was daytime and the initial shock of seeing his boyfriend turn up on his doorstep in such a state had worn off, Kurt could see the damage that Blaine's _Father _had inflicted on his son. After his revelation last night, Kurt couldn't close his eyes without the image of Mr Anderson's angry face staring down on Blaine's crumpled form. Kurt had never met Blaine's dad, only seen the stiff family photo's around the Anderson house. He never liked being there; it never felt welcoming or homely, just cold. It wasn't difficult to see why Blaine spent the majority of his time at the Hudson-Hummel's. It may be more cramped and a bit untidy compared to the immaculate state of the house Blaine has had to call home for the past 17 years but it had more of a loving nature to it. Feeling his boyfriend start to stir beside him, snapped Kurt out of his reverie.

'K-Kurt?' Came Blaine's sleepy response to waking up in his boyfriend's bed. Sure Blaine had slept over on some occasions, but never have they shared the same bed since they got together.

'Morning gorgeous' Kurt's eyes widened at the pet name. They had never used them before but Blaine still seemed too out of it to realise.

'What happened? Why am I here? I was at home.' Realisation dawned on the younger boys face as his eyes clouded over with memories from the previous night.

'Shhh, baby, don't panic. It's okay. You're safe here. I've got you.' Kurt felt helpless as his boyfriend's breathing picked up and his eyes darted around the room.

'Dad! Help!' It was all Kurt could think to do. He knew that Burt probably wouldn't have had much sleep after last night but Kurt knew that he would be up already because of the worry he had for Blaine. Heavy footsteps could be heard thundering down the stairs and the large form that was Burt Hummel came barrelling through the doorway.

'W-What Happened?' Burt sounded out of breath, and his face was red from the effort he had put in to get to the room as quickly as possible. By now, Blaine's panic attack had only gotten worse. He had a death grip on Kurt's hand as his whole body started to shake.

'He's having a panic attack! I-I don't know w-what to do!' Kurt was a sobbing mess now. Seeing his boyfriend acting this way put him on edge. Blaine was always the strong one in the relationship. He was always the person Kurt went to when he had a problem. Now the roles were reversed.

'Kurt! Calm down! Okay, Blaine, You're okay here. You're safe and no-one's going to hurt you. Take deep breaths, Son. That's good.' Burt's commanding voice seemed to help the shaking boy as he slowly relaxed and started breathing at a much normal pace. Both men released a shaky breath neither had realised they were holding as they gazed at the small figure on the bed.

'He's exhausted, Kurt. Let him sleep. I think you need some coffee and breakfast. After that, I want to talk to you.' Kurt could only nod hesitantly as he released his hand from Blaine's and trudged up the stairs behind his father.

The house was silent, Except for the sounds being made by the coffee maker and the clattering of dishes. After what was just witnessed, Kurt wasn't looking forward to _the talk_ that he was sure to be subjected to him by his father but he wanted to get some of the new found information off his chest. The clearing of a throat brought him out of his thoughts and he looked over at his dad- The source of the noise- who was already sat at the table.

'C'mon Kid' Burt nodded at the chair opposite him as Kurt hesitantly pulled out the hard wooden chair and sat down.

'How about you tell me what you know? I promise I'm going to try to stay calm but you have to tell me so I know what we can do, okay?' He tried explaining it as calmly as possible but the anxiety of what happened to the poor kid was taking over.

'O-Okay… After you left me and Carole to sort him out, we had to try to clear his wounds and get him into some clean, comfortable clothes.' Tears were starting to fill Kurt's eyes and started to flow down his cheeks but he had to carry on.

'W-we started by taking off his shirt and he was b-bruised all over. H-he looked like a human punching bag! He needs to go to the hospital dad! We cleared up the rest of him and took him downstairs, so he could rest peacefully and I could keep an eye on him but he had a n-nightmare and h-he started screaming. I didn't k-know w-what to do Dad.' The words were spilling out of his mouth without him processing what was going on. The tears were streaming down his face as he grew more panicked over the well-being of his boyfriend.

'Shhhh, Kurt calm down. Just tell me what happened.' The soothing tone shocked Kurt because his dad's face was becoming more and more enraged by the second and his hands were clenched into fists from where he was trying not to hit the table or the wall from his anger towards the unknown person who did this to the boy he considers a part of the family as much as his own son.

'I-It was a memory, Dad. He thought he was t-there getting b-beat up. He doesn't like hospitals! How is he g-going to get better if he doesn't like hospitals! After the Sadie Hawkins dance back in Westerville, He hates them! W-what are we going to do?!' Kurt was near hysterical now. He was in so much pain for Blaine that he couldn't think straight. His nails were digging into his knuckles as he attempted to suppress his fury.

'He was screaming for it to stop! It was like I w-was watching it actually h-happen! I couldn't bear it!'

'Kurt, I need to know who did this. Please?' Burt was begging. He needed to know. This boy was family to him. He couldn't go without knowing who did this to Blaine.

'T-there's a reason he never talks about his family, dad. I thought they never understood him being gay b-but…' Kurt's eyes had gone dark. His voice dangerously low, even for him.

'Kurt, you're scaring me. Who did this?' Although Burt had a sneaking suspicion, he had to be sure.

'His dad.'

That's all it took. Burt snapped. He stood up, the chair clattering to the ground behind him as he clenched his hands into fists.

'H-his dad?' Disbelief and pure hatred found there way into his voice. Kurt knew his dad could be intimidating but this was a side of him that not even he had seen before. He could only nod shakily at his dad's question before all hell broke lose.

'What's going on?!' Carole had obviously been roused by the outburst and was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen, worry etched into her features.

'It's Blaine' was the eerily quiet reply from Burt.

'What is it? Is he okay? Did something happen? I knew we should have taken him to the hospital last night!' Carole was starting to worry, her motherly instinct kicking in.

'Of course he's not okay! But as far as we know, he's not any better' Kurt's voice was quiet and Carole started when she heard it. Throughout her panic, she hadn't noticed Kurt still sat in the chair at the table.

'Then what is it?' Carole's voice was timid. She didn't particularly want to know the answer but knew that there wasn't any other way.

'It was his dad.'

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll try not to leave it so late to update next time! Thanks guys! R&R please! Let me know if you have any ideas or characters you want to see! I'm not promising anything, but let me know what you have in mind! :)


End file.
